The present disclosure relates generally to high performance computing, and more particularly to methods and systems for performing processing tasks, such as audio transcoding, using multiple virtual containers assigned to specific execution units.
Telecommunication technology often involves large processing tasks on substantial quantities of data. For example, when two users are communicating over a telecommunication system, their voice is captured by a microphone and the data representing speech is formatted in a particular manner. Different components of a telecommunication system may utilize different media formats. Thus, data often is transcoded from one format to another when traversing a telecommunication network. A particular computing system may handle thousands of communication sessions (e.g., phone calls). Thus, transcoding large amounts of audio data can consume a lot of processing resources.
Conventional telecommunication systems rely on proprietary physical equipment. Such equipment includes hardware that is specially designed to handle large transcoding tasks. However, more recent technology utilizes virtual machines running on generic hardware. Such technology includes Network Function Virtualization (NFV). When using NFV and other virtual computing based solutions, it is desirable that the software work with the hardware to increase the efficiency at which the system processes large amounts of data.